character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Taylor Hebert ( Monsters in Her Mind )
Warnings/Explanations Hello everyone. I am The 2nd Existential Seed. I decided to make a project for a fanfiction I adore so much, and at least attempt to make a page for it. Whether or not it suceeds.... I am unsure. If it doesn't I'll just send this to another wikia to be judged... But it's worth a shot because I would love for this fanfic not to be completely ignored . It is debatably one of the best Chulthu Mythos Fanfics. It also debatably has the strongest protagonist I've seen of any 'serious' themed fanfiction . SO yes, If you plan on reading this fanfic after reading this profile... Warning. It is a very dark themed and will guarantee you to be somewhat emotional . So I'm hoping this is a pretty fair warning for ahead. I wanted to make sure that this warning was pretty explicit before going into full detail of the enigma of a character that this blog entails . SO... with that being said, let's go into Yog-Sothoth's human side.... Taylor Herbert. Summary Taylor Herbert is the Main Protagonist of "The Monsters in Her Mind" .It can be read here . The Monsters in Her Mind was explicitly by a Fanfiction user that goes by "Adrian Kyrrith " . It was not made by the WIkia User The 2nd Existential Seed whatsoever. She is a incredibly timid and shy girl who genuinely wants to avoid as much attention as remotely possible . This was shown many times throughout her portrayals as a youth and even going into adulthood. It is because. she feels that something is wrong with her. It is definitely true. Something within is definitely wrong. In-fact, one of the main things wrong with her is the fact that she is actually Yog-Sothoth . She is trying to keep true to her human self, but is also trying to fight off the Eldiritch nature that is constantly trying to gain sentience. 'Respect Thread' (Of sorts + It's a Work in Progress because I have to go through quite a bit of work to do this...) Described in the very Summary section as the equal and opposite side of a coin to Yog-Sothoth( Meaning it's directly implied they are the same person, not a aspect of Yog-Sothoth or anything... She IS '''Yog-Sothoth , meaning the human form , if not equal to Yog-Sothoth AP wise, would be far superior to entities such as ) *"Taylor Hebert and Yog-Sothoth: two sides of a coin. How long will it be before the human and the nightmare begin to merge? How long can Taylor fend off the abyss?" ' 'Explicitly '''implied/stated that the entirety of The Chulthu Mythos Universe (barring Azathoth for obvious reasons) despaired upon her awakening her persona: *'"And all the while, that terrible consciousness that lurked in the dark twisted corners of that young girl's mind began once more to stir. Taylor Hebert was stuck in a locker, and something else, something that was simultaneously Taylor and yet so much more than Taylor, awoke. And the universe despaired."' Has Excellent sensing abilities of beings beyond the natural, at least beyond Earth: *" Something had transformed within her sensory awareness: walking down the street, Taylor occasionally noticed strange apparitions in the corner of her eye (vague shadows appearing in a mere instant, of which closer inspection revealed no trace), and heard strange sounds of which, likewise, only she seemed aware. At times, she' could have sworn that she heard an eerie whistling in the wind, and she would stop and startle and look around her, but she would find nothing. That whistling sounded both distant and near, as if it was coming from miles and miles away yet, if she were to truly exert herself, she felt as if she should be able to reach out and grasp it. And alongside those whistles, she occasionally heard a scraping skittering which resembled the noise of countless great insects within a single all consuming swarm. These were sounds she knew could not be made by anything in Brockton Bay, or for that matter anything that dwelt upon the Earth itself, and her mind flashed back to that Nightmare-Place, back to those creatures lurking in the dark, waiting. She laughed bitterly once she put those noises to their source, and wondered for a brief moment whether she had gone mad '" She can travel quite a fair distances in a Astral Form *" And in her dreams, so vivid that she was certain now they were real (as perhaps they always 'had been), she found herself no longer bound to that black void-space. Instead, she found herself traversing through other places, each far more fantastical than anything that could be observed on Earth, filled with great cities and vast kingdoms which treated wondrous impossibilities as mundane everyday happenstance.She saw towers of opal that reached into the heavens, and marble hewn temples vast as mountains, and so many strange creatures of bizarre shapes and proportions. She spoke with holy-men and oracles (and great bipedal cats who claimed to be both), and she watched surreal processions wind down wide streets paved with gold. She walked through vast bazaars which could have been taken from Arabian Nights, large as small towns, and filled with countless thousands of men and women (and other things besides), so crowded at times that it seemed she had barely enough space to breath. She tasted fruits sweeter than anything that could be found in the markets of Earth and heard music sweeter still. Each night felt like a lifetime, and in them she found herself immersed within that phantasmagoria of sights and sounds, and unlike is often the case of dreams she found that these ones did not fade away after waking. Quite on the contrary, every detail, down to the most insignificant, remained burned in her mind for hours afterwards' " . Powers and Stats: Tier: At least 1-A , likely High 1-A l High 1-A Name: Taylor l Yog-Sothoth Origin: Monsters in Her Mind Age ''': Teen l Impossible to Define '''Powers and Abilities: Presumably the same as her Other Self , as they are the exact same person: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Information Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Transcends all Concepts, etc. Attack Potency:At least Outerversal '''( Due to being the direct half and not an aspect of Yog-Sothoth, should be incomprehnsibly superior to '''Umr at-Tawil , Yog-Sothoth's direct avatar . Keep in mind that the most knowledgable of Chulthu Mythos debators implied that even Nyarathoep and most of the fodder Ultimate Gods , who is incomprehensibly below Umr at-Tawil , was compared directly to [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Featherine_Augustus_Aurora Featherine Augustus Aurora ] in terms of power . So technically speaking, if such a tier was given, even this tier " At least Outerversal ''' " would be " At least '''High Outerversal " ), likely High Outerverse Level '( Is stated to be the other side of Yog-Sothoth in the fanfic , referring to it as " '''Her Other Self '" , heavily implying AP wise the two are completely equal in every aspect . Even the Author refers to them as " Two Sides of the same coin " . Keep in mind that Yog-Sothoth's True Self was compared to the likes of a Tier 0/True Infinity Being by knowledgable readers of the Mythos , based on pure Attack Potency , however it is Unknown how. Her awakening caused everything in the Chulthu Mythos to know fear, thusly, should at least be comparable to '''The Nameless Mist . Is stated to be capable of destroying everything sans Azathoth himself and the potential to cause the end of everything in Existence just by having a mere temper tantrum . ) l High Outerversal Level '+ ( Is equal to Yog-Sothoth from the Chulhu Mythos. Embodies everything and anything in creation sans Azathoth .) 'Speed: Below Average Human normally. Irrevelant 'when possessed/influenced by Her Other Self / Using the powers to their fullest extent ( Should be incomprehsnibly above the Ultimate Gods & The Great Old Ones . Would transverse the boundless nothing after Creation ended . Can easily access the Void and should be comparable to it at the very least , as she '''IS '''the Void/Ultimate Gate ) l '''Omnipresent '( Is one with everything in Azathoth's Dream ) '''Lifting Strength: Below Average Human normally. Irrevelant 'when possessed/influenced by Her Other Self / Using the powers to their fullest extent ( Should be incomprehsnibly above the Ultimate Gods & The Great Old Ones . Would transverse the boundless nothing after Creation ended . Can easily access the Void and should be comparable to it at the very least , as she '''IS '''the Void/Ultimate Gate ) l 'Striking Strength: Below Average Human normally. Irrevelant 'when possessed/influenced by Her Other Self / Using the powers to their fullest extent ( Should be incomprehsnibly above the Ultimate Gods & The Great Old Ones . Would transverse the boundless nothing after Creation ended . Can easily access the Void and should be comparable to it at the very least , as she '''IS '''the Void/Ultimate Gate ) 'Stamina: Below Average Human normally. Irrevelant/Limitless '''when possessed/influenced by Her Other Self / Using the powers to their fullest extent ( Should be incomprehsnibly above the Ultimate Gods & The Great Old Ones . Would transverse the boundless nothing after Creation ended . Can easily access the Void and should be comparable to it at the very least , as she '''IS '''the Void/Ultimate Gate ) '''Weaknesses: Holds back her true nature to try to be as Human as remotely possible. Due to this, she is pretty much a pacifist in terms of combat scenarios and won't use her powers for destructive reasons unless angered / stressed out . Category:Blog posts